Born to die
by Aliceit
Summary: Vi siete mai chiesti come fosse la vita di Lily e James nascosti dietro l'Incanto Fidelius? Come riuscivano ad andare avanti? Cosa successe quella notte di Halloween poche ore prima della loro fine? Ebbene, io l'ho fatto. Ed ecco cosa ho pensato.


**_Born to die_**

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die._

_{Lana del Rey - Born to die}_

Lily fissò il sole tramontare oltre il bordo della finestra della cucina mentre dall'altra stanza Harry rideva in braccio a James. Amava la sua candida risata da bambino, lo aveva sempre fatto, il modo in cui risuonava per la casa troppo grande per loro tre soli, ma in quel momento quasi non la sentì, troppo immersa nei suoi pensieri. Guardò impassibile i primi ragazzini travestiti uscire dalle case vicine, i genitori che li salutavano dalla porta e raccomandavano di fare attenzione o di non tornare troppo tardi. Alcuni baciavano i più piccoli e sistemavano i loro costumi, tirandoli sulle spalle e dietro la schiena.

La giovane donna sospirò. Si chiese se Harry avrebbe presto potuto avere un futuro di risate e spensieratezza, dove non era costretto a nascondersi da un Mago Oscuro che lo voleva morto e dove avrebbe almeno potuto uscire in giardino senza mettere in pericolo la sua vita.

Tutto questo la stava uccidendo, piano e inesorabilmente. E se possibile per James era ancora peggio. Suo marito era sempre stato un tipo impulsivo, che non si arrendeva mai, che amava il brivido e la libertà. James Potter non poteva vivere in quelle condizioni, non così a lungo, non mentre i suoi amici morivano uno dopo l'altro, o rischiavano di farlo, tanto spesso che era impossibile tenere il conto. Era disgustato da tutto quello e starsene rinchiuso, nascosto in casa sua lo rendeva irascibile e scontroso. Lily ormai non badava più a quante volte al giorno finivano col litigare, anche se ogni ora che passava era sempre peggio. L'unico flebile barlume di speranza, in grado di farli sopravvivere a tutto quello che stava succedendo, in grado di non farli cadere nel baratro della follia, era Harry. Il piccolo Harry che con una sua risata sdentata o un mormorio incomprensibile rendeva per qualche istante la situazione più semplice da sopportare.

«Sirius non può raggiungerci stasera.» annunciò con tono seccato James, entrando in cucina con il figlio tra le braccia e facendo sussultare Lily dallo spavento.

«È rimasto bloccato al Quartier Generale. Di nuovo.» la delusione, la rabbia e la tristezza represse aleggiarono nella cucina ben oltre la fine della frase e per un attimo Lily pensò che James sarebbe scoppiato a piangere. Ma non si stupì quando non lo fece; era comunque James Potter, non una femminuccia. Anche se la guerra lo aveva cambiato, stravolto, devastato, lui rimaneva James Potter. E non avrebbe mai pianto.

La ragazza si rilassò impercettibilmente, sciogliendo la presa ferrea delle sue mani contro il banco della cucina che nemmeno si era accorta di aver afferrato, per andare incontro al marito che si era seduto su una sedia con Harry ancora in braccio.

James si passò una mano nei capelli, vizio che incredibilmente nemmeno la guerra era riuscita a cancellare. «Mi dispiace.»

Lily lo baciò delicatamente sulla fronte, facendogli poi alzare lo sguardo verso di lei. «Lo so.» sussurrò mentre gli accarezzava il viso, sapendo che si riferiva al battibecco avuto qualche ora prima.

«Non avrei dovuto reagire in quel modo ma...»

Era sempre la stessa storia. Ancora e ancora, ogni giorno e il carattere solare di James veniva oppresso dalla guerra. Gli mancava terribilmente la sua gaiezza, ormai sempre più rara, ma Lily non gliel'avrebbe mai detto: non sarebbe servito a niente, non era stupida. Non era stata una loro scelta nascondersi e scappare, avevano sempre combattuto senza pensarci due volte, ma era la vita di Harry quella da proteggere adesso e veniva prima dei loro desideri.

James la baciò sulla bocca, sentendo il bisogno disperato di averla vicino a lui, più vicino. Lei sorrise sulle sue labbra, prima di staccarsi di un soffio. «Buon Halloween, Potter.»

Harry rise, schiacciato tra di loro e li costrinse a staccarsi. Poi James si rivolse alla moglie. «Harry ha appena messo in fuga quell'ammasso di pulci del tuo gatto, tesoro.» disse divertito, insistendo sul ridicolo vezzeggiativo.

Lily sospirò, sedendosi dall'altro lato del tavolo. «Cosa avete fatto ancora a quella povera creatura?» chiese lamentosa.

James rise, musica per le orecchie di Lily, che si concentrò per godersi quella bolla di ilarità. «Oh no, stavolta io non centro. È tutta colpa di Harry.»

Passò il figlio alla madre, che lo prese tra le braccia stringendolo in un abbraccio. Aveva smesso di agitarsi e di ridere, cominciava a sbadigliare, pronto per quella che Lily intuì essere la sua dormita del dopo cena.

«È atterrato con la scopa sulla sua coda e lui è corso via come un fulmine.»

«Smettila di maltrattare quell'animale! Non ti ha fatto niente di male!» protestò Lily cullando il figlio tra le sue braccia.

«È antipatico. E puzza.» protestò lui, dondolandosi sulla sedia.

Lily scosse la testa._ È libero_, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, _più libero di te._

«Come qualcun altro di mia conoscenza, Potter.» lo provocò invece.

James si chinò verso la moglie, sporgendosi per essere a un soffio dalle sue labbra. «Smettila di disprezzare il mio cognome. O ti sei dimenticata che è anche il tuo adesso? Da più di un anno.»

Lei lasciò perdere soffocando una risata, prima di alzarsi e intimando a James di stare zitto, per evitare di svegliare Harry.

Il marito la imitò, alzandosi dalla sedia e raggiungendola, cingendole la vita come ormai faceva da anni, in un abbraccio dolce e protettivo che la fece sentire bene mentre si avviavano in salotto dove Lily depose Harry sul divano, accanto a lei.

Si accoccolarono tra i cuscini, fissando fuori dalla finestra lo strano affollamento per le strade e commentando sottovoce i costumi dei bambini che riuscivano a vedere.

Per un paio d'ore fu come essere normali, una normale coppia sposata che la sera di Halloween torna quasi adolescente mentre il bambino dorme beato accanto a loro. Risero sottovoce, proprio come due ragazzini, tirandosi gomitate scherzose e baciandosi a fior di labbra ogni tanto.

«Quella bambina sembra tutto tranne che una strega.» rise James, indicando con uno sguardo la ragazzina in questione.

Lily lo imitò, cercando di trattenersi. «Non essere cattivo, magari è figlia di Babbani.»

«Oh, lo è di sicuro.» sghignazzò James.

«E con questo cosa vorresti dire, brutto pallone gonfiato? Tu hai sposato una Nata Babbana!» si finse offesa lei, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

Il ragazzo la baciò sulla tempia. «Forse è per questo che riesco a immaginarti perfettamente nei suoi panni.»

«Mia mamma non mi avrebbe mai permesso di stare in giro fino a quest'ora alla sua età, Potter. Ed io non mi sarei mai vestita in quel modo.»

Scoppiarono a ridere.

Quando le risate si estinsero, James accarezzò con la punta delle dita il viso delicato della moglie. «Vorrei che fosse sempre così.» sussurrò mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi sotto il suo tocco con un piccolo gemito. «Vorrei poter intrappolare questi momenti in una bottiglia, per poterli tirare fuori quando il peso di tutto questo sembra insostenibile...»

Lily si abbandonò contro il suo petto e sospirò. «Anche io.» mormorò. «Sembra così irreale, tutto questo. Non so più quale sia la mia vita adesso.»

James si irrigidì impercettibilmente ma alla giovane donna non sfuggiva niente. Lily non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare, se l'era promesso. Doveva essere abbastanza forte, oppure James sarebbe caduto con lei e non sarebbero sopravvissuti. Era così strano: fino a qualche mese prima era sempre stata lei quella bisognosa della presenza solida e imperturbabile del marito, sballottata dalle violenze della guerra, eppure da quando erano rinchiusi la situazione si era capovolta. Adesso era James quello che soccombeva e che ritrovava il vigore grazie a lei, alle sue parole, al suo semplice essere lì, accanto a lui. La sua ancora di salvezza.

«Come può questa essere vita?» domandò aspramente. «Sopportiamo a malapena le tende non tirate, viviamo nel terrore di essere scoperti e...»

Lei lo interruppe prima che la cosa potesse degenerare. «Tutto questo finirà, James. Te lo prometto.» sussurrò alzando le palpebre.

«Ma quando?» chiese infilando una mano tra i suoi capelli rosso scuro. «Non voglio veder crescere Harry in questo modo. Non si merita un mondo come questo.»

«E non lo farà. Presto sarà tutto risolto.»

Era bello potersi illudere così, potevano quasi riuscire a crederci, protetti dall'Incanto Fidelius, nell'intimità della loro casa. Ma bastava guardare fuori dalla finestra per tornare bruscamente alla realtà.

«Vorrei essere in grado di proteggerti, Lily. Te e Harry.»

Lei sorrise. «Lo stai già facendo.»

James chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte contro quella di Lily. Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di dirle quanto la amava, più della sua vita, di quello che significava per lui, quanto era felice con lei, quanto fosse orgoglioso di lei e della mamma magnifica che era diventata, ma Harry scelse proprio quel momento per svegliarsi e Lily non sentì mai quelle parole.

La ragazza colse l'occasione per cercare di sdrammatizzare la situazione, prendendo tra le braccia Harry e sorridendo pacatamente al marito vicino a lei. James decise di rimandare il suo discorso in un futuro prossimo che non avrebbero mai avuto l'occasione di vivere. Qualche attimo dopo l'Incanto Fidelius cadde, lasciandoli nudi e inconsapevoli, all'occhio e alla furia omicida di Lord Voldemort.

Lily abbandonò il figlio sul divano col padre, assentandosi qualche minuto per andare in bagno. James fece uscire piccoli sbuffi colorati dalla punta della bacchetta che Harry cercava di afferrare, le manine che si agitavano in aria.

«Harry, campione. Ti va di volare un altro po'?» azzardò James appena Lily fu tornata.

«Oh, non osare, Potter.» lo riprese previdentemente la rossa prendendo in braccio il bambino. «Tuo figlio non diventerà un campione di Quidditch se continui a metterlo su quella dannata scopa. Gli farai venire la nausea ancora prima che sappia il significato della parola.»

James si portò una mano al cuore, scuotendo la testa. «Così mi offendi, Lily cara.»

«Non chiamarmi così.» avvisò, trattenendo a stento le risate. «Ho imparato i tuoi trucchetti molti anni fa, non comprerai la salute mentale di mio figlio così.»

James afferrò la sua bacchetta. «Nostro figlio.»

«Ne sei così sicuro?»

Dal bastoncino di legno apparentemente innocuo partì una raffica di scintille rosse che fece ridere entusiasta Harry.

«Ripetilo.» mormorò James, avvicinandosi alla bocca della moglie.

«Non smetterò mai di sorprendermi di quanto il tuo ego sia smisurato.» sussurrò in rimando, tenendo salda la presa su Harry.

James ghignò, mentre altri sbuffi rossi uscivano dalla punta della bacchetta. «Come se la cosa ti dispiaccia...»

Lily sorrise compiaciuta, mentre Harry batteva la manine rosa ridendo e James illuminava il salotto di magia. Era questa la vita che voleva, che voleva per loro e per Harry, un mondo sereno e magico, felice, libero. Ed era questo quello che entrambi stavano pensando quando un rumore alla porta li fece sobbalzare. Cadde il silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore della bacchetta di James che cadeva a terra e rotolava sotto il divano mentre Harry chinava la testa curioso e borbottava qualche sillaba in disapprovazione.

Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, imitato dalla moglie, e fece per avviarsi alla porta. Lei lo afferrò per il braccio.

«Non lasciarmi.» sussurrò.

Il cuore le batteva nella cassa toracica come se fosse stato di piombo e una morsa di paura le stringeva le viscere in una morsa di ferro. Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione di stare per vomitare.

«Tieni Harry. Stai pronta, io vado a controllare.»

«Non... Restiamo insieme. Per favore.» pregò.

Lui scosse il capo. «È troppo pericoloso.»

«Non se restiamo insieme. James, l'abbiamo già sconfitto, più di una volta. Restando insieme.» insistette, ma sapeva che questa volta era diverso.

Suo marito si liberò dolcemente dalla sua presa. «Fallo per Harry, Lily.»

James era già sulla soglia del salotto, a qualche passo da lei, immobile davanti al divano. Per un attimo Lily rivide il ragazzino arrogante che aveva incontrato per la prima volta sul treno, quello egocentrico che andava in giro per i corridoi lanciando incantesimi a chi lo infastidiva, poi quello cresciuto e maturo del quale si era innamorata, l'uomo che le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, e infine il ragazzo troppo giovane che stava andando tra le braccia della morte in quel momento.

«James.» lo chiamò con voce troppo lamentosa. Ma come poteva evitarlo? Lo sapevano entrambi, quelli erano molto probabilmente gli ultimi attimi delle loro vite che avrebbero passato insieme.

Lui si girò e la donna corse a dargli un bacio sulla bocca. I meccanismi del cervello di Lily lavoravano freneticamente, mentre mille e mille parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli le scorrevano davanti e non arrivavano alla bocca. Sentiva il disperato desiderio di dire qualcosa di giusto, di scegliere bene, perché quelle erano forse le sue ultime parole che rivolgeva all'uomo che amava così dolorosamente tanto.

«Ci vediamo dopo.» disse senza approvare affatto la sua scelta e lasciandolo percorrere da solo il corridoio che lo separava dall'ingresso, sentendo gli occhi pungere e la vista offuscarsi mentre suo marito si allontanava sempre di più.

James aveva paura di morire, tanta paura, ma paradossalmente non si era sentito così vivo da mesi. Sarebbe morto combattendo, da eroe, cercando di proteggere la sua famiglia. Il resto non contava, no? Avrebbe sacrificato tutto se stesso per Lily. Per Harry.

La donna attese alla base delle scale, il cuore in gola che sembrava lottare per venire fuori dal corpo, Harry stretto al petto tanto forte da farle dolere le braccia e le mani che tremavano mentre accarezzava i capelli del figlio nella speranza di tranquillizzarlo, anche se al momento era più lei quella bisognosa di carezze.

James portò lentamente la mano verso la tasca, alla ricerca della bacchetta che non c'era, in un riflesso spontaneo che gli fece stringere la bocca dello stomaco in una morsa di terrore.

Dopo quelle che parvero ore, la porta venne abbattuta con un incantesimo e si infranse per terra in mille pezzi mentre Lord Voldemort scavalcava le macerie. Gli occhi rossi gli brillavano di piacere mentre ogni cosa in lui sembrava urlare la parola vittoria. Guardò James Potter come se fosse stato il suo premio. Era finita.

«Lily, prendi Harry e corri!» urlò alla moglie, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio. «È lui! Vai!»

Sentì a malapena il flebile suono del suo nome quando lo chiamò. James non si voltò, fissando ostinatamente Voldemort che si avvicinava, sapendo di non poter sopportare lo sguardo di consapevolezza negli occhi della moglie. «Scappa! Io lo trattengo!»

Soffocando un singhiozzo, Lily corse su per le scale. Doveva mettere in salvo Harry per poi tornare ad aiutare James.

Voldemort puntò la bacchetta contro l'uomo che cercava di ostacolare il suo cammino. Con la mano ancora nella tasca dove avrebbe dovuto esserci la sua bacchetta, James fu colto dall'improvvisa consapevolezza di non aver detto a Lily che l'amava. E morì con questo senso di disagio sopra la convinzione di stare lottando per la felicità e la vita della sua famiglia, mentre il lampo verde dell'Anatema che Uccide lo colpiva in pieno petto. Poi... più niente.

Il corpo di quello che una volta era uno degli uomini più coraggiosi del Mondo Magico cadde riverso a terra, gli occhi ancora aperti e umidi nascosti dietro la montatura degli occhiali, come a una bambola alla quale sono state tolte le batterie.

Lily chiuse con violenza la porta della camera di Harry dietro di sé, lanciando un urlo di dolore che risuonò per tutta la casa. Lo aveva capito, non aveva senso tentare di tornare indietro; James era morto.

Strinse con più forza il corpicino di Harry al petto per poi correre verso il suo lettino, pronta ad adagiarcelo, come se quelle sbarre di legno avrebbero potuto proteggerlo più dei suoi genitori che si sacrificavano per lui. Lily singhiozzò sotto lo sguardo curioso del figlio.

James era morto. Non aveva fatto niente per impedirglielo. Il suo James, che aveva detto per sempre, che loro sarebbero stati per sempre, che non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata, era morto. Il dolore fisico per quella perdita quasi le impedì di parlare.

«Harry, oh Harry.» disse tra le lacrime, baciandolo in fronte. «Non ti succederà niente, lo prometto.»

Il bambino si agitò nella sua presa. «Papà è stato coraggioso... Papà...» venne interrotta da una morsa di dolore: la gola era così secca e inaridita che sentì l'impulso di vomitare.

Poi la porta si spalancò e con un solo gesto di bacchetta, Lord Voldemort gettò da un lato tutti gli oggetti che lo ostacolavano, una sedia, degli scatoloni, la scopa giocattolo di Harry...

Lily depose il bambino del lettino e poi si girò a fronteggiare il Mago Oscuro. Non gli avrebbe permesso di toccare suo figlio, la morte di James non sarebbe stata vana, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere Harry, qualsiasi cosa... In qualche modo Lily seppe che anche suo marito si era sentito in quel modo. Era sola, non c'era più nessuno in grado di aiutarla. Sarebbe morta, proteggendo suo figlio. E tornando insieme all'uomo che amava. Pensò che quello fosse un pensiero egoista da fare nei confronti di Harry -sarebbe cresciuto senza genitori?- ma non c'era tempo per i sensi di colpa, non quando Voldemort camminava verso di lei, la bacchetta tesa verso suo figlio.

Lily aprì le braccia, in un gesto istintivo di protezione, senza più alcuna esitazione.

«No! Harry no, ti prego!» implorò sentendo la presenza silenziosa di Harry alle sue spalle, aggrappato alle sbarre del lettino. Sperò che il piccolo ancora credesse che quello fosse l'ennesimo scherzo di suo papà.

Voldemort le lanciò uno sguardo pieno di disgusto. «Spostati, stupida... Spostati...»

Mai. Non avrebbe mai offerto suo figlio come vittima sacrificale a quel barbaro. «Harry no. Prendi me piuttosto, uccidi me, ma non Harry...» Lily sapeva che non era lei che voleva ma in quel momento avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo pur di salvare suo figlio, l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva in ricordo di James. Harry sarebbe diventato un grande uomo, un giorno. Qualcuno gli avrebbe raccontato di suo padre, di quando era stato coraggioso e di quanto fosse fiero di averlo come figlio, Lily lo sentiva. Forse Sirius.

Per un attimo rivide riflessa nei suoi stessi occhi lucidi l'espressione divertita dell'amico quando gli avevano detto che lo volevano come padrino di Harry. _Siete duri a morire_, aveva detto, _sopravvissuti tre volte a Voldermort. Non avrete bisogno di me._

Oh Sirius, quanto si era sbagliato.

«È il mio ultimo avvertimento...» minacciò Voldemort.

«Non Harry! Ti prego... Per favore... lui no!» lui doveva sopravvivere, era solo un bambino. Era innocente. «Harry no! Per favore... farò qualsiasi cosa...»

«Spostati... Spostati, ragazza...»

Avrebbe voluto urlargli che non era più una ragazza da molto tempo per colpa sua, che la sua adolescenza era sfumata via, le era stata strappata dalle violenze della guerra che aveva scatenato, che ormai era donna, moglie e madre, che di ragazza in lei c'era solo l'età fisica. Ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

La stanza lampeggiò di verde e Lily Evans cadde a terra senza vita, con incastrato in gola un urlo di frustrazione e nella mente l'immagine della sua famiglia, prima di tutto quello, prima di essere brutalmente smembrata da Voldemort. E Lily sapeva, sapeva che presto qualcuno l'avrebbe fermato. Quello che non immaginava era che quel qualcuno sarebbe stato proprio suo figlio, grazie a lei e al suo sacrificio.

Dalla piazza principale di Godric's Hollow, un gruppo di bambini travestiti urlò eccitato alla vista della casa scoppiare in mille scintille, inconsapevoli del fatto che non fosse una stramba trovata di Halloween ma la fine di una famiglia, di una guerra, di un'Era. La fine di Lord Voldemort per mano di Harry Potter, il bambino che è sopravvissuto.

* * *

**Note:**

Ciao a tutti! Premetto che è la prima volta che pubblico qui su , in genere lo faccio su EFP ma siccome ho preso la bella abitudine di leggere qui visto il numero infinito di fanfiction meravigliose che trovo in ogni ambito e lingua, ho pensato, perché no? Non è che ci perdo nulla, anzi.

Questa storia, come avete notato, non è felice o allegra. Mi era venuta una gran voglia di provare a rivivere le ultime ore di Lily e James, che io amo alla follia, e puff. Ecco qui. Spero abbiate apprezzato.

Chiedo perdono in caso abbia combinato qualche casino con l'editor, ma non ci sono abituata ahahaha. Ci prenderò la mano, spero.

Un bacio a tutti e alla prossima!

Alice :)


End file.
